


Spooky Month: Hayride

by quantumducky



Series: Spooky Month [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, Sleepy Cuddles, it's not actually very spooky it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: "Logan smiled fondly and adjusted Virgil’s scarf so he wouldn’t get cold.  “Indeed.  We would never be that sappy, right, Virge?”“Exactly.”  He reached for Logan’s free hand and linked their fingers together.  “We’re way more dignified than them.”"Or: The boys take a hayride back from a pumpkin patch and they're all really gay and cute.





	Spooky Month: Hayride

**Author's Note:**

> For Sanders Sides Spooky Month organized by @sanderssidesspook on tumblr.

It was a chilly October evening in the autumn wonderland of a pumpkin patch Roman had created, so it was only natural that he cuddle up to Patton in the corner when everyone climbed onto a cart for the hayride back home.  Their chosen pumpkins were nestled carefully in the straw in the front half of the wagon, while the sides themselves settled in against the bales in the rear. A whimsical living scarecrow turned around and waved at them before starting up the tractor, and then they were off, away from the pumpkin patch and into a forest of beautiful fall leaves, on the road that would take them back to their house.

The ride was much quieter on the way home than it had been on the way out here.  Roman hadn’t been able to stop himself going on about how much they were going to love the place he’d come up with, even as Logan tried to ask him how on earth their driver was supposed to make any sense and Virgil made him promise this whole “taking them out to the middle of nowhere” thing wasn’t the setup to some kind of horror movie scenario, while Patton had been too excited to sit still.  Now, though, everyone was tired out from a full day of seasonal activities, and the only sounds were those of the forest around them and the vehicle they were riding in.

“Did you have a good time, my dear?” Roman asked quietly, wrapping his arm around Patton’s waist to get him a little closer.  He had bits of straw in his hair and stuck to his fall-themed sweater, and somehow it only made him cuter.

Patton turned and nuzzled against his neck tiredly.  “‘Course I did, you were there.”

“Gross,” Virgil complained from the other side of the cart, before leaning back and returning his head to Logan’s shoulder so he could keep playing with his hair.

Logan smiled fondly and adjusted Virgil’s scarf so he wouldn’t get cold.  “Indeed. We would never be that sappy, right, Virge?”

“Exactly.”  He reached for Logan’s free hand and linked their fingers together.  “We’re way more dignified than them.”

Roman clapped a hand over his heart, mock-offended.  “Oh  _ really? _  Are we going to let them say such things about us, Patton?  …Patton?”

He looked down.  Patton’s face was still pressed into his shoulder, glasses askew and lips parted.  He was snoring lightly. Virgil muffled his laughter against Logan’s arm.

“Alright, well… it seems this argument is on pause for now.  But this isn’t the end!”

“Really?  What, are you going to come back and prove you’re  _ not _ a more disgustingly sappy couple than us?” Logan asked very skeptically.

“Yes, I am.”  Roman looked back at Patton, carefully removing his glasses and shifting him nearly onto his lap- you know, so he wouldn’t get cold.  “Just as soon as my adorable boyfriend is done sleeping on me."

Soft laughter faded back into quiet, and the cart rattled on through the woods.  Soon they would be home, and probably all go straight to bed, but for now? They were content to be exactly where they were- together and gently mocking each other, as it should be.


End file.
